Marcas en la piel
by Floor Megurine
Summary: La historia trata de como el amor entre Miku y Luka florece a través de un simple dibujo sobre la piel y como lo complica a la vez. Basado en un manga que lei que no me acuerdo el nombre xD


**Marcas en la piel**

Dos jóvenes mujeres sin compromisos compartían besos y caricias en una habitación llena de lujuria y pasión prohibida, pero a la vez se sentían vivas, entre jadeos y balbuceos, besos y chupones poco a poco la habitación tomaba una temperatura elevada y la voz se escuchaba como un pequeños aullidos que terminaban siendo inaudibles, perdiéndose en la noche. Los colores rosa y acuamarina se fundían en unos solo, pero no todo es lo que parece, aunque este acto se realiza cuando el amor fluye en el aire, no siempre es así...

El sol alumbraba con sus rayos dos cuerpos desnudos posados sobre una cama. Una de ellas abrió los ojos luego de pasar una noche mas junto a la otra, la mas joven quien se encontraba despalda a la otra, se giro y la observo con ojos cansados, viendo aquella cabellera rosadas que descansaban sobre su figura, y entre sus cabellos se puede notar en el omóplato derecho, un pequeño pájaro trazado por finas lineas de tinta negra. Unos de sus dedos con la punta de la yema comenzó a recorre aquel dibujo sobre la piel y sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban besando esa sección de su espalda que hace un momento la estaba admirando, pero aquella acción no duro mucho tiempo ya que la mayor se levanto bruscamente de su posición relajada.

-Miku te explique mil veces que no quiero que toques esa zona!- Le explico la peli-rosa a la mas joven

-Buenos días Luka-chan~Le dijo con un tono cantarin mientras se hacia la desentendida

Mientras Miku se ponía una camisa de Luka para tapar su desnudes e ir a preparar el desayuno, la mayor ya se estaba vistiendo para irse. Al salir de la habitación se dirige a la cocina a despedirse.

-Bueno Miku me tengo que ir

-QUEE? tan pronto?- al decir esto se le formo una mueca de dolor en su cara

-Miku sabes que no me puedo quedar, tengo que ir a trabajar- Con deje de despreocupación, casi ignorando a la peli-acua Se dispuso a agacharse y colocarse las zapatillas en la entrada de la puerta de la casa.'

-" _mmm...de atrás se ve mas sexy...vasta estúpida concéntrate"_ y cuando te volveré a ver?- tomándola de la manga de la camiseta y jalándola con subida hacia ella con un puchero de pormedio.

-no lo se, tal vez venga tal vez no, no lo se...luego te llamo-tomo el picaporte de la puerta pero antes de abrirla se gira y la mira a los ojos-...miku?

-Si?-muy emocionada la peli-acua contesto

-no me llames a mi trabajo- con eso cerro la puerta

" _cuanto tiempo mas seguiremos con este juego Luka no te das cuenta que yo te amo, aun si valgo solo una fracción de ese tatuaje igual no llegaría a tocar tu corazón"_

Una mujer alta de tes blanca camina por las calles de Japon admirando los edificios con sus distintivos cabellos rosados como sedas revoloteando y danzando con el viento. _"Lo que sucede es que fui rechazada recientemente para mi, aunque ya a pasado tiempo desde ese acontecimiento, mi autoestima estaba por el suelo y me encontraba algo aburrida, a miku le sucedió algo parecido y bueno...que mejor forma que pasar el rato que asi...ya pasaron dos años desde que comenzo esto..."_ Algo llama su atención una joven frente a ella unos 10 metros cantados en una cafetería se encontraba tomada de la mano con un joven y sobre su regazo.

-IA...

* * *

Han pasado 3 semanas y no se a escuchado una noticia de la peli-rosa y miku cae en depresión por no sabe nada sobre ella, no sabe si esta bien si necesita algo o necesita una compania o simplemente ayuda en algo, se sentía impotente ante aquella situación y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, saben que es lo que se ciente que la persona que amas, no solo que no lo sabe que la amas, sino que solo te utiliza como un pasatiempo y te manda algún mensaje de texto cuando quiere y si quiere? no , seguro que no. Esto mando a la joven a visitar a una vieja amiga con instinto maternal que tiene un trabajo peculiar para alguien así...Meiko

-Toma miku, invita la casa-del otro lado de la barra le lanza un jarrón de cerveza

-Gracias amiga...-y de un sorbo se tomo ya la mitad-ya no se que hacer,han pasado dos años y no e podido dejar una impresión en absoluto y ya no se que hacer...

-ella se lo pierde, déjala ya, si valora mas un tatuaje que a ti, no te merece-Dijo limpiando un baso de martini

-Conoces algún buen artista del tatuaje?

-Quieres uno?-Alzando una ceja

-Quiero el mismo que tiene ella, en el mismo lugar y el mismo diseño, quiero ser marcada aunque no e podido llegar a su corazón...-Meiko hiba a decir algo al respecto pero una melodiosa vos al los oidos de miku las interrumpen

-Por favor no hagas eso...

-LUKA!

-N-no hagas algo estúpido como eso-con mueca de dolor en sus labios

* * *

*EN LA CASA DE MIKU* en su habitación sentadas en la cama

-Uaaaaaaaaah sob*sob*(sonido) Pensé que ya no me querías, sof* dejaste de mandarme mensajes de repente y me preocupe sof* sof*

-L-lo siento... no sabia que te pondrías así por mi...-Miku con lagrimas la miro desafiante " _obvio que si idiota"_

-Claro que si o acaso estas tan siega que no te diste cuenta que lo nuestro ya no era tonterías o un simple pasatiempo, me lograste cautivar Luka y al parecer yo no p...- Fue interrumpida bruscamente

-Yo...también soy muy problemática e injusta...-con mirada de melancolía y su flequillo cubriendo gran parte de ella-Aun cuando me e enamorado, sigo teniendo miedo de ser abandonada, pensé que si no iba enserio para comenzar, entonces nunca seria lastimada otra vez...Suspiro* hace poco vi a alguien a quien solía amar me puse este tatuaje por ella, pero al final me dejo luego de decirme que quedo embarazada-una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica aparece-se veía tan feliz mientras estaba con su familia, una felicidad que yo no le pude ofrecer-Miku la mira con los ojos abiertos y todavía con los ojos vidriosos-Cuando ella me dejo me sentí tan lastimada y desolada, era demasiado dolor para mi alma...se sintió como que seria una cicatriz permanente al igual que mi tatuaje, pero cuando la vi- la tomo a miku por el cuello y la junto con su frente- no sentí nada...-la peli-acua tomo la mano de Luka que ahora estaba acariciado su mejilla sonrojadas-Mi cicatriz de ese entonces, conseguiste sanarla por ti hace mucho tiempo...Lo siento, incluso decirte esto, sigue asustándome mucho pero...

Te Amo...

De la emoción Miku la abrazo por el cuello y la tiro a la cama, la mayor como pudo la tomo de la cintura y correspondio con el abrazo pero de inmediato se escucho una queja por parte de la peli-rosa

-L-lo siento luka te lastime?-Preocupada sale de encima y se sienta frente a ella

-No te preocupes, es que mis heridas no sanaron todavía-Se desabrocha la camisa y se la quita con molestia por el dolor que le causa mover los brazos

-Te lastimaste! cuando?

-Hace unas horas salí de una cirugía-La joven con cada palabra de la mayor se preocupa mas, Luka se da vuelta y deja la descubierto su espalda desnuda con una cicatriz en su omóplato derecho- Me dijieron que iba a quedar una pequeña cicatriz, mi amiga Lily me recomendó ese doctor- le sonríe de lado

y de nuevo un rió de lagrimas aparecen en los ojos azules de una mujer que a esperado tanto tiempo para poder ser dueña del cuerpo que tanto quería y tenia todo el tiempo y a cualquier hora pero a la vez tan lejano.

-Miku permiteme poder tenerte en mis brazos y poder decirte al oído todo los días de toda mi vida lo mucho que te amo y te necesito, me costo 4 años olvidarme de alguien que no amaba, no se cuanto tiempo tardaría en olvidarte a ti...-tomo su cintura y la pequeña de el cuello, fundiéndose así en un profundo beso sin fin, nuevamente el color acuamarino y rosa se mezclan pero con lagrimas de por medio...

 _...Déjame_ _atesorar esa cicatriz para siempre_

 _...por favor atesorarla!_

* * *

Gracias por leer mi primer y cortito One-Short espero que aya sido de su agrado aunque solo tenga 1478 palabras :3 , en el otro finc _solo te necesito a ti_ me quede sin ideas pero no se preocupen que lo voy a seguir, algo se me va a ocurrir xD

Floor-Chan se despide :3 hasta la próxima


End file.
